I love you the way you are
by ginaromano2012
Summary: Hi, a songfic I wrote a while ago and was on my last account! Umn, I updated it and fixed its terrible grammar. It felt weird, it not being jesslock and all, but this is my Harry potter OTP, ronks! Enjoy! Based on the song "the way you are"
1. Chapter 1

If you were falling, then I'd catch you...

Tonks tripped over that cursed troll leg in the hall again. What else is new? She thought to herself as she got up off the floor, groaning a bit. She had managed to smack her knee pretty hard on her way down. She could now feel it swelling. Fantastic. Tonks brushed her bright bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes and tried to compose herself once more before heading into the meeting, that she was no doubt late for. The hall was dark and quiet. Had she really not disturbed that blasted picture on the wall? That's what she called luck, something she didn't experience very often.

Just as she was opening the door to the dining room Remus lupin rounded the corner, coming from the kitchen. "Wotcher, Remus" Tonks said grinning, it always cheered her up to see those warm, chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, hello there Nymph- Tonks" Remus caught himself and gave her a smirk, one that must've melted the hearts of all girls when he was a young maurader and probably still did.

She gave him a playful wink and opened the door the rest of the way, making her way to sit at the table in between mad-eye and Sirius, who smiled at her and kicked her from beneath the table. "Fall again?" He whisper-teased her, as everyone else had already started the meeting. "Mmm, only because your choice in decor is absolutely horrific, cuz'" Tonks replied, playing. Sirius only gave his cousin a smirk before returning his attention back to the meeting.

Could this get any longer? Tonks thought to herself, yawning, as the meeting dragged on. This one had to be the longest yet. She bounced her leg up and down, having had too much coffee, and no doubt caffeine, that morning. She looked up and down the table, pausing on each and everyone of her friend's faces. There was mad-eye, who was looking completely vigiliant and a bit paranoid. There was Sirius who was taking a swig from a bottle of fire whiskey and grimacing at the burn as it went down. Molly was just two people to the left of her, holding Arthur's hand as he kissed her forehead.

Then, she allowed her eyes to wander to Remus, who was gazing into the fire, lost in thought, apparently. She loved how the fire reflected in his amazingly brown eyes. She never noticed how he had little wrinkle, smile lines around his eyes. Which made him look extremely lovely. She also noticed he had one long scar running from his cheek bone down to the corner of his lips. His scars didnt mar his gentle features, though. If anything, they made him look so much more- She was startled out of her thoughts when she realized most of the order was looking at her. "What?" She asked, a bit embarrassed, hoping no one realized what- or who she was looking at.

Kingsley cleared his throat and in his deep, soothing voice answered "Dumbledore asked if any new happenings of interest had occurred at the ministry recently." Tonk's felt her cheeks go up in flames, Kingsley had noticed. Crap. She decided to play it off, hoping to avoid complications. "Oh, yeah, umn... Sorry, I was actually just thinking about an interesting report I got today. Apperantly, a whole muggle apartment was lost. Yes, lost. It just isn't there anymore. The muggles are just completely baffled. The ministry is claiming it was just a practical joke that some teenagers did...but, Fudge seemed awfully... Worried? So, I'm not quite convinced. Also, what kind of teenager has that much power." Tonks said all of this with as much grace as she could manage.

Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves about this incident and Tonks sighed, pleased that she seemed to pull it off. She didnt completely lie, though. It really had happened... She just hadn't been thinking about the case. She wasn't sure WHY she had been thinking about how handsome Remus was, it wasn't like she normally did that. She had now been part of the order, therefore knowing Remus, for a grand total of a month. And as it had occurred to her that he was attractive, and they had become fairly good friends, she never got lost in thought about him... She internally shrugged and glanced back over at him without thinking and he caught her eye. He smiled and casually turned his head back to his right, so he was looking at Kingsley again. Had he been looking at her?

Sirius, Mad-Eye, Remus, Emeline Vance, and Tonks were the only ones left, lounging at the table. Everyone else had already headed home, seeing as it was midnight. Tonks had work in the morning, she really better get going she thought, but she was having too much fun! Sirius was teasing Mad-Eye about being constantly vigilant and she was sure that he had a bit too much to drink as he had been hitting on Vance quite a bit, too. She and Remus couldn't quit laughing! She was laughing so hard her sides had started to ache and Remus was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Just as the last round of laughter died down Mad-Eye slid his chair back with a squeak and told everyone he had better get going since he had to go to work early on in the morning.

As he passed Tonk's chair he gruffly squeezed her shoulder, which she assumed meant some form of affection. She was one of the few people he cared for, she was one of his favorite students during auror training. She had too much spunk to dislike, he always said. She smiled up at him and said goodbye. Soon after that Vance excused herself and got up. "I'd better get going, too! I can't believe the time. We will have to do this again, soon. Walk me to the door, Sirius?" Tonks and Remus exchanged smirks as Sirius turned a lovely shade of red and got up to let her out. As soon as they were out of hearing range one loud bark of laughter came forth from Remus' mouth.

Tonks loved his laugh, it was so deep and genuine. It was hard not to simply enjoy the sound of it. She looked at him and smiled cheekily. "Seems like I'd better send a patronus before I drop by next time, if you get what I mean!" She said, whilst giggling. Remus blushed a bit, he was rather private, she had noticed. "Yeah, and I'll most likely get all the details, knowing padfoot!" He joked back. Tonks grinned and got up. "Tea?" She asked as she started looking for a teapot. "That would actually be quite ni-" He got cut off by a loud CLANG as she accidentally dropped the newly found pot on the cement floor. Tonks' hair turned a bright shade of peach, her embarrassed color. Way to go, Tonks. She grimaced and picked it up, morphing her hair bubblegum pink again.

She glanced up at lupin, who was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. She tucked her hair behind her ear, mumbling a sorry, slammed the teapot on the stove and turned it on. "How do you like your tea?" She asked, getting out a sugar dish and rooting in a drawer for a spoon. "Guess" was all he answered with. Tonks looked at him with surprise, since when was he so relaxed? "Fine, subtly sweet." She answered. He seemed to have a thing for sweets, so she put two spoons of sugar in his mug and four in her own. She was a bit of a sugar maniac. It kept her going. The teapot whistled its high pitch scream.

Tonks dropped her mug out of shock. Peach. Again. Sirius came into the kitchen calmly, as if he expected things to break when she was around. She looked at the floor, but Remus was already up, muttering repairo. "Well, okay then...Thanks...Here" Tonks mumbled, still embarrassed by her clumsiness, while she poured some tea into Lupin's mug and handed it to him. He looked down at her, only a foot away and thanked her in a soft voice. Tonks felt her stomach twist. Her stomach twist? Since when did that start happening, Nymphadora? She thought to herself. Quite embarrassed, and trying to keep her hair from morphing again, she decided it was time to leave, "Well, I'd better get going! Thank you again, Sirius. I had a really good time! We will 'have to do this again'!" She said while she and Remus chuckled at the look on Sirius' face.

"Least I can get a date!" He said poking her in the ribs. She giggled and hugged him before grabbing her coat and headed for the hall. "Wait, I'll lock you out" Remus said while getting out of his chair. "Constant vigilance" Sirius said, winking at her. She nodded, trying to look serious, letting out a giggle. Maybe she had haf too much to drink too. She and Remus were walking down the unlit hall when she felt his hand brush her back and even though she was sure it was an accident, it surprised her and she forgot to look for that darned troll leg.

She started to fall over it when she felt a pair of large warm hands wrap themselves around her middle, catching her. She sighed with relief. "Caught you" she heard Remus' playful voice in her ear. Feeling his warm breath on her neck. She straightened up and turned around a bit, though he still hadn't let go. Butterflies erupted at the feeling of his warm hands on her back. "Heh, yeah... Thanks. Next time I might not be so lucky." She said, smiling. He grinned and let her go quickly, once he realized what he was doing. He wlso took two steps back and ran his hand trough his thick sandy brown hair that had just a few grey spatterings throughout it. He chuckled and gave a true marauders grin, a teasing glimmer in his eye. "Eh, if your falling, I'd catch you." He said, shrugging. He leaned around her as he said it, unbolted and opened the door for her. "By the way, you are right...I like it sweet." He said with a wink. As she stepped out into the cold night she thought to herself, I think I just fell...


	2. Chapter 2

If you need a light, I'd find a match...

Remus sat down with a flop on the couch in grimmauld place. He sighed, he had promised Sirius he would stop by to talk after his interview, but said interview did not go so well. Now, he was here and couldn't find Sirius. He wasn't worried, though, the house was so big it wasn't unusual for Sirius to get "lost".

Well, I guess I will just wait for a bit, until Sirius shows up, I have nothing better to do. Remus thought to himself and grabbed the nearest book of the coffee table, flipping it over so he could read the back of it A wizards guide to muggles electricity it read. Hmmm, Arthur must have left this here last Wednesday, Remus shrugged and set it back down. He looked around the small sitting room taking in the house he already knew so well.

The ghastly flower-printed sofa; the burgundy wingback chair, that he secretly loved; the large fireplace, which was dark, cold, and empty; the tall bookshelf that reached the ceiling; the huge, crystal chandleir that hung from the tall ceiling, catching all the dust... Remus pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the mahogany bookshelf, reading the titles: hogwarts a history, the little broom that could, household spells that every home-witch should know, dark arts and how to spot them, just to name a few. Remus couldn't help but grin when he saw a hogwarts a history, remembering how many times he had read that very copy when he was a student,about Harry's age. He pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off of it, coughing a bit as he got some in his lungs. The spine showed a tiny bit of damage and the pages were so dog-eared that it looked to be about fifty years old, not twenty-four. Wow, only twenty four years? He thought to himself. It felt like so much longer since we was a teenager. He remembered the day he got that very book...

Remus walked across the grounds of the school as he made his way to the shore of the black lake. Today was his fifteenth birthday and his friends had asked him to meet them under their favorite tree. He was excited that they had remembered this year. The tree came into view as well as his four friends who were beneath it: James, who was sitting with his back against the trunk and his long legs sprawled in front of him; Lily, who was sitting next to James, Indian style, reading something; Padfoot, who was sprawled out on the grass, turning each leaf above him a different color; and last, but not least, was little, mousy Peter. Remus didnt think the others treated Peter very fairly, so he always went out of his way to show kindness to Wormtail.  
Once he was a few yards away all of his friends got up grinning at him and shouted a chorus of "Happy birthday!" his way. Remus grinned and ran the last few steps to them. Lily threw her arms around his neck. "Happy Birthday, Remus! I got you something!" She said stepping back and getting her bag off the grassy lawn. As she rooted around in it, Remus got hugs, high-fives, and back-slaps from his other three companions. "Here it is!" Lily exclaimed pulling a large squared-shaped package out of her bag and handed it to him. "Open it up!" She commanded, smiling widely at him. Remus plopped down in a nice spot on the grass and ripped the paper off the present "A hogwarts a history? Oh! Thank you, Lily! I've been meaning to read this!"

Remus smiled at the memory, that was one of his favorite birthdays. Well, until James and Sirius had thrown him into the lake. He chuckled at the image of the giants squid petting him. Remus was stirred out of his thoughts as a loud CRASH resounded through the house. Something had just fallen down in the hall, figuring it was Sirius finally showing up, he headed towards the sound.  
"Crap, crap, CRAP!" A female voice muttered. Remus smiled, recognizing who was speaking and it most certainly wasn't Padfoot. As he came into view, Remus leaned against the door frame crossing his arms infront of his chest. "Hello, Tonks!" He said smiling softly at her. He enjoyed Tonks' company immensely, she was sweet and funny, not to mention the amount of audacity she had. It also helped that she didn't know about his 'furry little problem'. He liked that she was just herself around him.

"Oh, er, hello Remus. I didn't know you were here." Tonks said, her hair turning peach. It never failed to amaze him, her morphing. "Yeah, I've been waiting for Sirius to unbury himself from the depths of this house... For about..." Remus looked at his watch, before continuing, "Twenty minutes." He looked up at her and smiled. "Care to keep me company?" Tonks looked at him as she straightened the troll leg and her hair went back to the color it had been, which was a pretty shade of brown. "Of course! I'd love to!" She gave him a genuine smile before saying, "What do you have there?" She craned her neck, looking at the book in his hand.

Remus smiled. "Long story" he said, showing her the book. " I have time" Tonks replied winking at him. He loved how he was so relaxed around her, as well as her young energy. It made him feel young again, which wasn't an easy feat, by any means. "Well, I'll only tell you if you join me in the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate." He said, grinning at her. She looks lovely today, he thought as he realized what she was wearing: black leggings under a sweater dress that was the shade of rose petals, it contrasted nicely with her alabaster skin, which was creamy and smooth looking. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length and was the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen.

"All dressed up to see Sirius?" Remus asked playfully, forgetting to be guarded around her, like always. "Oh, completely. You know his dashingly good looks make me feel so plain!" She joked, laughing. Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of silver bells. It was a nice sound. A sound he enjoyed. What are you thinking, you prat. Sure, she is attractive, but she is 12 years younger than you. You don't need to list all of her good qualities, no matter how many she may have, Remus scolded himself. He often had to remind himself not to get too close to her. He wasn't good for her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks couldn't quit smiling, she took another sip of her, now cool, hot chocolate. She loved to hear Remus tell stories about the marauder days. She could listen to him talk for hours on end, she loved his gentle, but deep voice. "I'll have to find a way to mess with Sirius, now that you gave me all that information." Tonks giggled. "Oh, no, you might make my life difficult, and you would want to do that. Now, would you?" Remus said bumping her foot with his underneath the table. She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Maybe I would."

Remus leaned his kitchen chair back on two legs and stretched, which Tonks enjoyed. She liked the look of his lean body. His shirt pulled up a bit and she saw a few scars on his stomach. "Is it okay if I ask you something?" She suddenly said quietly. "Hmm?" Remus murmured while getting up to put his mug in the sink, rinsing it out before dropping it with a clang.

He turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, his dark blue shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tanned forearms showing, which were also covered in scars. Tonks stood up and reached around him, leaning close to his body as she dropped her mug in the sink, along side his. "Where did you get your scars?" Her voice was timid and slight, which surprised Remus thoroughly, she wasn't one to be careful. He suddenly became self conscious, something he never was around her sparkling personality, and ran his hand over his unshaved jaw.  
"I was wondering when you would ask..." He said with a sigh. Tonks leaned against the table, across from where he was standing. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." She said softly, looking at him with an understanding gleam in her eye. "No, it's fine..." Remus said wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. He knew this was inevitable. "I'm a werewolf."He stated simply, expecting her to leave. Or cry. He had experienced both reactions.

"Oh. Okay.. Tonks said smiling at him. Remus was confused, really confused. Wasn't she scared? He took a step closer to her, he was now close enough to see the flecks of silver in her violet eyes, trying to see if she was scared. She didn't move. She looked strongly back into his eyes. "Aren't you scared of me?" He asked quietly. Tonks let out a tinkle of laughter, "Of course not, silly! Why would I be?" Remus looked at her, dumbfounded. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm dangerous?" He said, sarcastically.

Just as he finished saying dangerous the house went dark. Dark? How late is it? Have we really been talking that long? What happened to the lights? All of this went through Remus' head as he instinctively reached out to grab ahold of something and touched Tonks' arm. "Sorry." Remus muttered, jerking his hand back. "What happened?" He heard her light voice ask. "I don't kn- OW!" Remus exclaimed as he has accidentally set his hand on what must have been a stray knife, lying on the counter. He touched it with his other hand and could feel a lot of hot blood. "Are you okay? What happened?" Tonks asked with obvious worry in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little cut" Lupin said, trying to ease her worry. "Let me.. Well, let me feel, since I can't see..." Tonks trailed off, worry still in her voice. Remus sighed and held his hand out, waiting for her to find his hand in the dark. She lightly found his fingers and he felt electricity from her touch. He jerked back. "Did I hurt you?" Tonks asked and he could feel her take a step forward, they couldn't be more than five inches apart, now. He could feel her warmth. "No, umn, just startled me." He said, realizing how lame he must've sounded. Tonks reached out and found his hand again.

"Oh, this feels pretty deep. We need to get a light on so I can get a better look..." She trailed off. "Bloody- ugh. I forgot my wand in the sitting room!" She sounded extremely frustrated with herself. "What kind of auror am I?" Remus smiled and softly said "A good one, its not like you would've been worried about me hurting you. Well, before." "Before what?" Tonks asked, sounding irritated. Remus was about to respond when he heard someone shout a trail of curse words from a couple floors up. Both Tonks and Remus said "Sirius" at the same time. They both let out a nervous chuckle. "Hang on." Tonks said.

Remus could feel her brush up against him as she walked past. He tensed, wanting to step closer, but wanting to step away at the same time. Then he heard drawers opening and shutting quickly. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Ahhah!" She exclaimed and he heard a snitch sound and then he could see her face, just a few inches in front of him. "I found a match!" She said, grinning at him, the flame too close to her hair for his liking. He gently moved her hand away from her face a bit. "Now let me look at your hand." She reached down and lightly grabbed his hand, which was lying at his side. He watched her as she lit a candle and set it on the counter, still holding his bloody hand.

"That's better, now lets see..." She looked at it rather closely. "Mmm, doesn't look to bad. It probably hurts worse. but, I can fix that!" She said, and before he could stop her, she reached into his back pocket. "Hey! What are you doing?" He exclaimed, shocked. He jumped back, jerking his hand with him. "Ouch, bloody heck." He mumbled as he moved his hand wrong and it split a bit further open. "Ah!" She held up his wand and muttered a spell. His hand started to heal itself, as a stinging sensation spread throughout his arm. He realized he was blushing and looked back down at Tonks who had a strange look on her face. He cleared his throat and muttered a "thanks". Just as he was running his free hand through his hair the lights turned back on and a cheering could be heard from the second floor. Sirius came clunking down the stairs into the kitchen and stopped suddenly. "Oh. When did you two get here? Oh, nevermind! Guess what I just did? I fixed the electerricitae! Arthur left me a book on how to and I did it! By myself!" Sirius looked at them, obviously expecting praise. A chorus of "good job" and "congrats" came from the two, very embarrassed, blushing adults. "Want to stay for dinner?" Sirius said, then, realizing something was off, looked at them suspiciously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I'd better get going!" Remus said, getting up from the table. "Thanks for dinner, Sirius!" He said, patting his friend's shoulder. He was glad he didn't have to eat cold take out leftovers again. "Don't thank me, thank Molly. She brought it over the other day." Sirius said, half smiling half grimacing. Remus knew that Sirius appreciated it, he just wished he could take care of himself. Remus gave Sirius a half smile and patted him on the shoulder again. "Thanks anyway, mate. I'll bring dinner next time."

Tonks got up and stretched. "Wait up, I'd better go too. I have work in the morning. But, I have an idea. How about once a week the three of us have dinner? We can take turns bringing it. But, I'll warn you two: I'm a terrible cook." Tonks grinned when Sirius and Remus agreed that her idea was fantastic. She hugged Sirius and headed towards the door with Remus. Sirius shouted a few goodbyes and started the dishes, allowing them to lock themselves out.

"I always feel bad, leaving him alone." Tonks whispered, sounding sad, realizing how lonely he would be. "Yeah. Me too." Remus sighed and started pulling on his shabby trench coat, "So, you never told me why you were all gussied up!" Remus said, smirking at her. "Oh, that. I just had a meeting with the head auror, Scriminger, at a restaurant." She answered, rolling her eyes and pulling on her forest green peacoat.

"Ohh, a date?" Remus said, wiggling his eyebrows. He knew it would bother her just as much as he felt bothered by the thought. She rolled her eyes again, "He wishes! If that creature hits on me one more time, and I don't care if he is my boss or not, I am going to hex the living soul out of him!" Tonks said frustrated, as her hair turned red. Remus laughed, delighted with her morphing, once again. She sighed and made it turn her favorite hue of bubblegum pink again. As they headed out the door Tonks turned around and gave him one last charming smile and apparated. He then realized he had forgotten all about his failed job interview. If he was honest with himself, SHE made him forget about it, with her laughter and happiness... Had she really not cared that he was a werewolf? Or was she just being kind? Remus sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he couldn't deny it much longer. He had been charmed by that colorful witch.


	3. Chapter 3

'Cuz I love the way you say good morning and you take me the way I am...

Remus lupin shifted from his resting place, against the kitchen counter, and moved to the chair closest to the door, which happened to be across from Sirius. He continued sipping his coffee. Today Tonks was supposed to come over and they were supposed to help Sirius by going grocery shopping for him, something he obviously couldn't go for himself, seeing as he was on- what Sirius liked to call- house arrest. Remus was going to do it on his own, but Tonks had insisted they needed a women's touch, if not Remus would end up buying butterbeer and chips. He smiled, remembering that conversation. It ended with an arm wrestling match between Tonks and Sirius. Tonks won.

Remus was still waiting for Tonks to tell him she didn't want to associate with a werewolf, but it had been three weeks since he had told her and she was still...She was still Tonks around him. Sirius sat down with a bowl of owl O's and added about a cup of sugar to them. Another reason Tonks insisted on going shopping with Remus.

Remus felt a hand go through his hair, "Mornin' Remus!" Tonks said and yawned. She grabbed the , box of cereal off the counter and grabbed a hand full, shoving it into her mouth, as she hopped up onto the counter. "Oh, so lady like, Tonks!" Sirius greeted her, rolling his eyes. She responded with something that sounded like, "Mmphpup!", causing Remus to chuckle. He sipped his coffee again, he loved how alike the two cousins were. Tonks swallowed and stuck her tongue out at Sirius, "Good morning to you too. Jealous?" She joked with him. She opened the fridge and stuck her head in. "Do you have any apple juice?" Remus heard her call from her position in the fridge. "Well, we must fix that!" Tonks exclaimed, not waiting for him to answer her. Sirius looked at Remus and rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Ready to go?" Tonks asked, shoving another handful of cereal in her mouth, dropping a piece or two. She must be a morning person, Remus thought to himself. He was still tired and stiff from his last transformation, therefore he most definitely was not. He smiled at her, her excitement was contagious. "We are just grocery shopping, Nymphadora." He chuckled. Tonks blushed and shrugged, her over sized t-shirt falling off her shoulder, slightly. She looked quite adorable today, Remus decided.

She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, which reached about mid-thigh and showed off her long, trim legs; she was wearing her oversized tshirt that was a very pretty shade of green against her skin; and she had a pair of neon yellow converse, which perfectly mirrored her playful personality. Also, she had her infamous chin-length, bubblegum pink hair.

He got up, stretched and said, "I'm going to go change into some muggle-worthy clothes. I'll be right back." He placed his mug into the sink. "By the way, while we are gone you should probably water some of the plants that are growing in place of your dishes!" Remus joked with Sirius, heading for the room that he currently occupied upstairs. He opened the door to find Kreature "dusting" his stuff, most likely stealing it. "Hey, Kreature, I'm going to change, can I have a bit of privacy?" He asked politely. Kreature left, leaving a trail of insults in his wake. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, used to the elve's bitter personality.

He opened his wardrobe, unsure of what muggles wore to go grocery shopping. Most of his muggle clothing consisted of suits. He cocked his head and got an idea. He grabbed the white button up that went with one of the suits and a pair of jeans he was pretty sure Sirius got for him for Christmas two years ago, that he coincidentally had never worn. He changed out of his robes and slipped the jeans on, which fit perfectly. He glanced down at his scar covered chest and stomach, glaring slightly. No women would ever like a scar ridden man, let alone an old werewolf covered in scars. Especially not a wonderful girl like Tonks. She's too smart for that... Remus thought, then sighed. He didn't want to think about her like that. They were just friends, he reminded himself.

He slipped his arms into the sleeves of his shirt and buttoned it up most of the way, leaving the two top buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He glanced into the mirror, happy that he looked presentable as a muggle. He ran his hands through his hair, which was mainly sandy brown, with just a few strands of grey. Grey. Because I'm old. He thought, frustrated that he couldn't be young and carefree, free to have feelings for HER.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks drug him down the street to this tiny market store called tescos. He opened the door for her and heard the bell on it jingle. They both stepped in and he heard her sigh, the building was quite a bit cooler than it was outside, the summer sun had been getting to her. She smiled at him. "Follow me!" She chirped heading down an isle that was marked canned goods. "So, I was thinking we could grab some simple ingredients and then we could make and freeze some meals for Sirius. Do you think he would like that? I mean, if we got a cookbook and we all three pitched in, I'm sure we could make SOMETHING edible." She said, her eyes sparkling a blue-violet.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Remus said, re-folding his sleeves up, they had slipped down a bit, but then scowled at the now vulnerable scars all over his forearm. "I think your scars are handsome." Tonks said, blushing, making an obvious attempt to keep her hair from morphing, as he saw the tips turn peach before fading into pink again. She obviously didnt want to scare the muggles. Remus gave her a oh, come on look. "Yeah, because we all know a scar covered, old, werewolf is just the sexiest thing ever!" He said sarcastically. "I'm not lying, I think you are very handsome... Oh, look! Wax beans!" She exclaimed, obviously trying to change the subject, as the peach tips returned.

Remus was seriously confused. She didnt sound like she had been lying, but he couldn't fathom Nymphadora Tonks finding an old, marred, wolf like himself attractive. "Remus, do you know how to bake a ham?" She asked, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the butchers window. He blushed the second her fingers intertwined with his own. He chuckled softly, gazing at her with wonder, she was so... Happy to be with him. "Yes, Nymphadora, I indeed do. Twenty minutes per pound. It's fairly simple, really." Remus explained to her. "Do you think Sirius would like that?" She asked, gazing through the window, at all of the freshly cut, raw meat. "Oh! And look! Some hamburger. Can you freeze hamburgers? Oh! A chicken! I know how to make a wonderfully simple soup!" Tonks was getting excited and Remus couldn't help laugh at her eagerness. She really was easily happy.

Tonks placed the meat order and the butcher told them it would be ready in twenty minutes, then he winked at her. She smiled and thanked him, oblivious to the flirting. Remus wasn't though, as they walked off he put his hand on the small of her back and turned to look at the young man who had took their order and glared. Tonks, oblivious, smiled up at him, his hand still resting on her back. He then realized what he had just done. Had he really gotten jealous over some guy who was actually her age? She wasn't his... Unfortunately. He sighed and removed his hand, running it through his hair, a piece flopping right into his face. He didnt bother brushing it out of the way.

Tonks smiled and gave him a quick hug, surprising him, before skipping off to the dry goods isle. Remus followed, dumbfounded. How can she be so... Comfortable with me? IM dangerous...Remus thought to himself as she pulled all different kinds of noodles and rice off the shelf, filling his arms with said items. "Should I go get a basket?" He asked her, almost dropping a bag of rice, which he caught with his pinky. She giggled and pushed the piece of stray hair out if his face, then studied his features intently. He looked at her eyes, noticing how her pupils were surrounded by a light blue, then the rest of her irises were a violet with flecks of silver. They really were beautiful... Remus quickly looked away, realizing what he was doing, thoroughly embarrassed.

Tonks sighed, looking a tad bit hurt, for reasons unknown to Remus. She obviously could tell he had feelings for her and it made her uncomfortable, he guessed. "No, I'll go get it." Tonks said walking off, leaving him in the isle, alone, as another piece of hair fell in his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door jingled again as they left the store with their arms full of paper bags. The sun was just setting, a beautiful shade of orange taking over the sky, the temperature finally dropping a few degrees. "Thanks for helping me today, I don't think I would have picked out such good food without you." Remus said smiling down at her. He noticed she was avoidinghis eyes. He sighed, realizing this night be the end. She wouldn't want a werewolf having feelings for her, would she? "Shall we head back to grimmauld place?" She asked him, quietly. He nodded and she grabbed his arm, appirating to the porch together. Remus shifted the bags around until he had a hand free and got the door for her. She muttered thanks and headed inside to the kitchen. She just missed tripping over the leg and let out a tiny cough-like laugh, sounding choked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks again guys!" Sirius called after them as they both left grimmauld place with the promise of coming back to help cook his food next Saturday. They both informed him it was no problem and Remus shut the door behind them. Tonks surprised him by plopping down onto the old, cracking steps of grimmauld place, patting the spot next to her. Remus carefully sat down next to her and looked at her quizzically, "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.

Tonks sighed and looked at her feet, as if they suddenly became more interesting than his face. "Have I been bothering you?" She asked, looking him in the eyes suddenly. "What? You think you have been bothering me?" Remus asked, amazed she could even form a thought pattern like that. She couldn't possibly think something like that, could she? She nodded and looked back at her feet. Remus started laughing. Hard. She didnt hate him, she thought he hated her. He laughed even harder, both relieved and amazed. Tonks glared at him, hair turning vivid red. "Well, you don't have to laugh!" She said sounding hurt. She stood up, brushing the dirt from the back of her pants and started walking off.

"Wait! Nymphadora! I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at the thought of you thinking I didn't want you around! I love your company!" Remus said walking after her. She stopped and turned on him, her hair turning peach. He grinned. "Really?" She asked, as if she didnt believe him. "Yes! Tonks, why wouldn't I?" He said gently, looking at his feet this time., noticing her shoes were much more interesting than his own brown loafers.

"Oh, no reason. Nevermind!" He could hear the smile in her voice and she walked up to him. He looked up just in enough time to feel her small arms go around his waist as she gave him a tight hug, which he returned without thinking. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but frankly, he didnt give a damn. He smiled, thinking about the gone with the wind reference. He hated that movie, though he could faintly remember Lily forcing all of the marauders into watching it one time. He smiled.

She let go after a minute and stepped back, smiling at him. "By the way, I know it's been bothering, so I figured I would say something about it. I don't give a crap that you are a werewolf. I like you how you are!" She said, hair peach again. He felt his mouth kind of open in shock, he wasn't used to people accepting him, let alone telling him they did. Remus just caught the happy twinkle in her eyes and she apparated away. He accepted it. He absolutely loved the way she said good morning and the way she accepted him as he was...


End file.
